Dumitru Radu Popescu
Dumitru Radu Popescu ( ; born August 19, 1935) is a Romanian novelist, poet, dramatist, essayist and short story writer. He is a corresponding member of the Romanian Academy and was, between 1980 and 1990, Chairman of the Romanian Writers' Union. His 1973 novel Vînatoarea Regală ("The Royal Hunt") was translated into English in 1988. His works have been described as "magical realism" and compared with those of Italo Calvino. Biography Born in Păuşa village, Nojorid (Bihor County), he attended the University of Medicine and Pharmacy in Cluj, but left before completing his studies. Later, he studied at Babeş-Bolyai University (Faculty of Philology). He then worked as a reporter for the literary magazine , from 1956 to 1969, and served as editor of magazine, from 1969 to 1982. From 1982 he was editor-in-chief of Contemporanul. Since 2006, he has been the General Manager of the Romanian Academy's publishing house. He received the Prize of the Romanian Writers' Union on five occasions (in 1964, 1969, 1974, 1977 and 1980), and the Prize of the Romanian Academy in 1970. In addition to his literary activities, beginning in 1968, he was a substitute member of the Central Committee of the Romanian Communist Party and was elected to the Great National Assembly in 1975. From 1979 to 1989, he was a full member of the Committee. Works Novels *''Zilele Saptămânii'' ("Weekdays", 1959) *''Vara Oltenilor'' ("The Oltenians' Summer", 1964) *''F'' (1969) *''Vînatoarea Regală'' ("The Royal Hunt", 1973) *''O bere pentru calul meu'' ("A Beer for my Horse", 1974) *''Ploile de Dincolo de Vreme'' ("Rains Beyond Time", 1976) *''Împaratul Norilor'' ("Emperor of the Clouds", 1976) *''Iepurele şchiop'' ("The Lame Rabbit", 1980) *''Oraşul îngerilor'' ("The Angels' City", 1985) Short story collections *''Fuga'' ("Flight", 1958) *''Fata de la Miazăzi'' ("A Girl from the South", 1964) *''Somnul Pamîntului'' ("The Earth's Sleep", 1965) *''Dor'' ("Longing", 1966) *''Umbrela de Soare'' ("Parasol", 1967) *''Prea mic pentru un război aşa de mare'' ("Too Little for Such a Big War", 1969) *''Duios Anastasia trecea'' ("Tenderly Anastasia Passed", 1967) *''Leul Albastru'' ("The Blue Lion", 1981) Plays *''Vara imposibilei iubiri'' ("The Summer of Impossible Love", 1966) *''Vis'' ("Dream", 1968) *''Aceşti îngeri trişti'' ("Those Sad Angels", 1969) *''Pisica în noaptea Anului Nou'' ("Cat on New Year's Eve", 1970) *''Pasărea Shakespeare'' ("The Shakespeare Bird", 1973) *''Rugaciune pentru un disc-jockey'' ("Pray for a DJ", 1981) *''Rezervaţia de pelicani'' ("The Pelican Reservation", 1983) Poems *''Câinele de Fosfor'' ("The Phosphorus Dog", 1981) Essays *''Virgule'' ("Commas", 1978) Further reading * Mirela Roznoveanu, Dumitrui Radu Popescu, Bucharest, Editura Albatros, 1981 * Valentin Taşcu, Dincoace şi dincolo de „F”, Cluj, Editura Dacia, 1981 * Marian Popescu, Chei pentru labirint, Bucharest, Editura Cartea Românească, 1986 * Andreea Vlădescu Lupu, Dumitru Radu Popescu, Bucharest, Editura Eminescu, 1987 * Sorin Crişan, Circul lumii la D. R. Popescu, Cluj, Editura Dacia, 2002 External links *Information at Romania Online Category:1935 births Category:Babeș-Bolyai University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Bihor County Category:Corresponding members of the Romanian Academy Category:Romanian communists Category:Romanian dramatists and playwrights Category:Romanian essayists Category:Romanian magazine editors Category:Romanian novelists Category:Romanian male novelists Category:Romanian poets Category:Romanian male poets Category:Romanian male short story writers Category:Romanian short story writers Category:Male dramatists and playwrights Category:Male essayists